


The Xenolopl - Season 5 episode 1 script, written for the "Miracle Day" convention challenge

by DieAstra



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Jack finds Ianto alive and well in the shower. There also may be a way for Tosh and Owen to return to this universe. But first they all have to fight the Xenolopl who deletes people's memories. Could it be the start for another great Torchwood season?</p><p>Written for the convention challenge: To write episode 1 of season 5 & find a way to bring back all characters. The winning story was read out by the actors at the Miracle Day 3 convention in May 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Xenolopl - Season 5 episode 1 script, written for the "Miracle Day" convention challenge

  
**TORCHWOOD  
** Series 5  
Episode 1 

**by**

**dieastra**

 

********************************************************************

 

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. TORCHWOOD HUB – JACK’S BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 

Jack sleeps restlessly, with apparent nightmares. His mind flashes back to the day Ianto died in his arms. He awakens with a start.

 

JACK  
Ianto!

 

Jack realizes he’s awake, that it was just a dream. He blinks tears from his eyes. Feeling the weight of centuries on his shoulders, he shuffles into the bathroom and splashes cold water into his face. He freezes when he hears a noise from the shower. Someone is singing. Suddenly wide awake and fully alert, wishing he had his weapon, he pulls the shower curtain away and sees –

 

JACK  
Ianto?!

 

There indeed is Ianto in all his naked glory, freshly showered and alive. Jack sits down heavily on the toilet seat.

 

IANTO  
Jack? Is something wrong? You look like you’d seen a ghost! Are you all right?

 

Jack laughs bitterly.

 

JACK  
I? Am I all right? What about you? You shouldn’t be here at all! You died in front of an alien gas tank, remember? The 456? You died in my arms, how can you have forgotten that?

 

Ianto is seriously worried about Jack’s mental health now. He kneels down in front of him and looks into his eyes. Jack stares ahead and does not seem to see him at all. His voice is just a whisper.

 

JACK  
The Hub blew up, they chased us like animals and we had no idea what else to do. We wanted to scare off the 456, instead they killed hundreds of people. I tried to give you some of my life force but it was too late. And now I am going mad apparently, seeing ghosts.

 

Ianto stretches out a hand, carefully touching Jack’s shoulder.

 

IANTO  
Jack! Look at me. I am not dead. I am not a ghost. We beat the 456. And the Hub did not blow up. Look around!

 

And finally, finally Jack takes a good look at his surroundings and realizes he is indeed in the Hub, which is humming softly like it always did. He looks back at Ianto.

 

JACK  
Not dead? It was just a dream?

 

IANTO  
Not dead!

 

Then Ianto takes Jack into his arms, and Jack buries his head in Ianto’s shoulder so he doesn’t see his tears. A very long while later Jack ends the embrace and tries for humour.

 

JACK  
Of all the ways I imagined this to go, a bathroom never was the place for it!  
Although I could get used to the view…

Ianto laughs.

IANTO  
Let me put on some clothes and then let’s go somewhere nicer.

 

********************************************************************

 

**INT. TORCHWOOD HUB – MAIN AREA – MORNING**

 

Rhys and Gwen enter the Hub, breathless, laughing.

 

GWEN  
And that’s another Weevil taken care off.

 

RHYS  
Did you see his face?

 

GWEN  
We've become quite good at Weevil catching, Mr. Williams! 

 

RHYS  
That we have, Mrs. Wi...

 

Gwen playfully slaps him.

 

RHYS  
... I mean, Mrs. Cooper.

 

Suddenly they see Jack and Ianto.

 

GWEN  
Are you okay, Jack?

 

RHYS  
What happened?

 

Jack takes a deep breath.

 

JACK  
I’m actually not sure. I seem to have some memories that don’t fit with reality – your reality. You need to help me to decide which things are real and which aren’t.

 

IANTO (QUIETLY)  
He thought I was dead.

 

JACK  
So, if you are still alive, does that mean that Tosh and Owen are too?

 

His face full of hope, he looks from one to the other. After Gwen and Ianto fail to answer, finally Rhys does.

 

RHYS (QUIETLY)  
Sorry, mate.

 

Jack visibly calms himself and prepares for the next question.

 

JACK  
Steven? Alice?

 

Gwen’s eyes fill with tears.

 

GWEN  
I’m so sorry, Jack!

 

Jack refuses to show any emotion with this news and stubbornly presses on.

 

JACK  
Do any of you know what the term Miracle Day means? Esther? Rex? How’s your father, Gwen?

 

GWEN  
My father is well, as are my mother and my daughter. We have no idea what you are talking about, Jack. Are you sure you’re okay?

 

Jack puts his hands over his face for a long moment.

 

JACK  
Yeah, I’m fine. Or will be. It’s just a bit much to take in, that’s all.

 

Then he visibly pulls himself together and claps his hands.

 

JACK  
Okay, since we’re all here and life still goes on – what’s on today’s agenda?

 

IANTO  
Are you sure? Shouldn’t you better lie down or something? Or go see a – doctor?

 

Jack gives him a look but is saved from replying when Gwen’s mobile phone rings.

 

GWEN  
Hi Andy! What is it?

 

ANDY  
Can’t say over the phone. But you better come. Quickly. You won’t believe that.

 

GWEN  
Okay, we’re coming. Where are you?

 

ANDY  
Bute Park, the entry near the castle. Come quickly!

 

The line goes dead.

 

JACK  
What did he want?

 

GWEN  
He didn’t say, but we should hurry.

 

RHYS  
I’ll go home to Anwen, you guys do what you do best. Try to be home in time for dinner?

 

Gwen and Rhys kiss good-bye.

********************************************************************

**ACT TWO**

**EXT. BUTE PARK – DAY**

 

Jack, Ianto and Gwen enter the park. Gwen spots Andy in the distance.

 

GWEN  
He’s over there. Why isn’t he coming over?

 

They notice Andy talking to someone who is hidden behind a thick tree. Andy waves them nearer.

 

ANDY  
You should pay attention to your rift monitors once in a while. Haven’t you noticed anything unusual today?

 

Jack and Ianto exchange a look. Ianto opens his mouth to say something but Jack stares him down. Ianto closes his mouth again.

 

JACK  
You know, every day at Torchwood is unusual. So what do you have?

 

Andy takes a deep breath. His eyes flicker from one to the other.  
ANDY  
Precisely at 10.43 this morning I got a phone call. At first I thought somebody was playing a prank on me. So I went to check it out before I called you. What I found when I came here was -

 

At this moment Owen and Tosh who had been hidden behind trees so far slowly walk over.

 

OWEN  
Us, Jack. He found us. Now can we please go on with the important part?

 

Gwen lets out a squeal and hugs Tosh. Jack and Ianto clap Owen’s back. He shrugs them off.

 

JACK (BEAMING)  
Yeah, I’d call that unusual! Look what the tide washed in! What happened?

 

TOSH  
We opened the rift because it was our only chance to flee our universe. Sorry Jack, we might have brought great danger for you.

JACK  
Okay, let’s go back to the Hub. People are starting to stare at us.

 

The Torchwood team boards the SUV. Everyone takes their familiar seat. 

 

JACK (TO ANDY)  
Who said you are coming as well?

 

ANDY  
But… I thought…

 

********************************************************************

 

**ACT THREE**

**INT. TORCHWOOD HUB – DAY**

 

The team is settled around the big conference table. Ianto enters with a tray full of coffee mugs and starts to give them out.

 

JACK  
Thanks, Ianto. You always save the day with a cup of coffee.

Tosh, we’re all eager to hear your explanation.

They all settle back and listen.

 

TOSH  
Are you familiar with the concept of parallel universes? Basically, every time you decide to do something, it could go two ways. There is a universe for every decision you have ever taken. Sometimes they are very similar, but sometimes the differences are huge. People who are alive in one universe are dead in another, and vice versa.

PC Davidson…

 

IANTO & GWEN  
He’s a sergeant now.

 

Tosh smiles.

 

TOSH  
See, that is one of the differences I talked about. What happened that got him promoted?

 

JACK  
Do we really need to talk about this?  
TOSH  
I think it’s important, yes.

 

Jack stares down at the table, refusing to meet anybody’s eyes. He restlessly turns his mug around.

 

GWEN  
Two years ago an alien race we called the 456 arrived and claimed ten percent of all the children of Earth. The Government was willing to treat with them and we were left on our own. Finally we were able to fight them back but…

 

Gwen glances over to Jack.

 

GWEN  
…at a great personal cost.

 

TOSH  
So what you did to fight them had to do with Jack?

 

IANTO  
Yes.

 

TOSH  
In our universe, we lost Jack many years ago. One day he just disappeared, we never figured out where he went. Since then we kept Torchwood working, always waiting for him to come back one day.

 

Jack looks up.

JACK  
I never returned from my trip with the Doctor?

 

IANTO  
You never actually told us where you went and what happened to you, Jack.

 

JACK (TO IANTO)  
I can’t. It’s better if you don’t know. Trust me.

 

Jack then looks at Tosh.

 

JACK  
So how did you fight the 456?

 

TOSH  
We managed to duplicate the wave length on which the aliens were communicating through the children, and sent a signal back which – I think I could say it gave them a massive headache and they left.

 

Tosh smiles. Jack looks agitated.

 

JACK  
So you are saying in your universe, my grandson Steven is still alive?!? And my daughter Alice?

 

TOSH  
You have a daughter and a grandson? 

 

GWEN  
They’re both dead now.

 

TOSH  
Our Jack never told us anything personal like that. So I don’t know about them but yeah, I guess they should be alive. We can check if you like. But first, we have more important matters to deal with.

 

JACK  
We can bring them over here? Seriously? But what’s with your universe then, if you are all here, are you not missed there?

 

TOSH  
That’s what I am trying to tell you. A great danger has befallen our universe and we are losing the battle. Soon, nothing will be left. We came here for your help, but I am afraid we brought the danger with us instead.

 

Owen, who has been silent so far, joins Tosh at the head of the table.

 

OWEN  
We found a race that’s apparently called Xenolopl. Although I’m not sure whether Ianto just made that up.

 

Owen gives Ianto a challenging look, but Ianto remains silent.

 

JACK  
Xenolopl? That sounds rather cute? Does it have fuzzy fur?

 

Owen ignores Jack and continues.

 

OWEN  
At first we didn’t think much of it. The first one we found was dead. I did an autopsy and found out that it can take people’s memories. It works like Retcon. And you have no idea where it will attack next or how to prevent it. That’s what makes it so dangerous.

 

TOSH  
Gwen and Ianto died fighting it. It’s not easy for me to see you here so alive and well.

 

GWEN  
It’s not easy for us either.

 

TOSH  
We’re all that’s left of Torchwood. We tried for a while to find a universe where we could get help. 

 

TOSH (CONTINUED)  
There is a difference to Retcon. It doesn’t stop, it erases all memories. If we can’t beat this, everyone will die. Nobody will remember the most basic things. Grown people will be like babies with no-one to care for them.

 

GWEN  
You said you tried other universes before you came to ours? Why did you not find help there?

 

OWEN  
We found a universe where Jack never left and Gwen didn’t marry Rhys but...

 

Gwen blushes and Ianto gets a bit closer to Jack. Jack just smiles.

 

TOSH  
Owen, nobody is interested in your dirty laundry!

 

Instead of a snarky reply, Owen just falls silent. The others watch in amazement. Clearly those two are much closer and more relaxed with each other than the Tosh and Owen they knew.

 

TOSH  
We were not able to enter any of the other universes because either I or Owen or both of us were still alive there. Entropic cascade failure would hit very soon if the same person exists twice, and trust me, that is nothing you want to experience.

 

IANTO  
Entropic cascade failure? I’ve seen that in Stargate once.

 

Tosh smiles.

 

TOSH  
Doesn’t mean it’s not true.

 

GWEN  
You could have gone alone if only one was dead.

 

Tosh stares at Gwen.

 

TOSH  
Would you go anywhere without Rhys?!?

 

Jack and Ianto exchange a look. There is definitely a story there. But Jack has heard enough for now.

 

JACK  
Okay, we now know why you’re here and that you need our help. But you also said something about bringing the danger with you?

 

OWEN  
One of the Xenolopl slipped through the rift with us. We need to find it before it does any damage.

 

GWEN  
How do we find it?

 

IANTO  
What does it look like?

 

JACK  
How do we fight it?

 

 

TOSH  
It’s like a shapeshifter. It can disguise itself as any ordinary man or woman. It can only be identified by its red eyes. Plus I brought some technology to trace it.

 

JACK  
Has anyone ever tried to resist? To block their memories so they couldn’t be deleted?

 

OWEN  
People usually are not aware that they are under attack. At first it was thought to be a major outbreak of meningitis. Some elderly people also were treated for Alzheimer’s in the beginning. It took us a while to find out what was going on.

 

TOSH  
What are you thinking, Jack?

 

JACK  
I think I have an idea.

 

********************************************************************

 

**ACT FOUR**

**EXT. BUTE PARK – EARLY EVENING**

 

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen are back in Bute Park. It’s slowly getting dark.

 

IANTO  
Will you finally tell us your plan, Jack?

 

JACK  
You’ll see.

 

IANTO (FIERCELY)  
Yeah, I’ll see! Another half-assed stunt surely, like with Abaddon. You wanted him to overeat on your life force and we all know how that turned out.

 

JACK  
Not like that, Ianto. I promise.

 

IANTO  
How can you promise something like that? You heard yourself, their whole universe is dying!

 

JACK (YELLING)  
And ours could be next!

 

Ianto has tears in his eyes as he whispers:

 

IANTO  
I just don’t want to lose you. And don’t tell me I can just go to another universe to look for another Jack! Don’t you dare!

 

TOSH  
But really Jack, what is your plan?

 

JACK  
You know that in my days as a time agent I was trained in withstanding interrogation.

 

OWEN  
You mean torture.

 

JACK  
That too, yeah. I think I should be able to shield the memories I want to keep. The good ones. There are plenty of bad memories he can have. I’ve lived a long life and have seen a lot of things. Ianto’s death is only one of them. I’d welcome the loss of this memory!

 

GWEN  
You really think you can do that?

 

JACK  
Pretty sure, yeah. There’s only one way to find out.

 

The small handheld device Tosh is holding suddenly starts to beep.

 

TOSH  
The Xenolopl should be close-by. There are not too many people in the park anymore so we should be able to locate it quickly.

 

Suddenly two red eyes gleam in the darkness. A woman shrieks. For a moment nobody moves or speaks. Then Jack storms towards the creature. 

 

JACK (PANTING)  
Xenolopl or whatever your name is, leave that woman alone and play with someone of your size!

 

The creature snarls and turns towards Jack. The woman runs away. Gwen runs after her. The others stare in horror at the scene unfolding before them. Jack keeps taunting the Xenolopl.

 

JACK  
Yeah, good boy! Over here! Can you feel my memories? Aren’t they nice memories? All fresh and so many, from several decades. Come and have a feast!

 

The Xenolopl snarls again and finally launches itself at Jack. Jack cries out in agony, but manages to stay on his feet. 

 

JACK  
Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!

 

His face is scrunched up in pain. This goes on for several minutes, and Jack visibly weakens. Finally, he sinks to his knees while the Xenolopl is blowing up more and more, like a balloon.

IANTO  
Jack!

 

Ianto starts running towards Jack but before he can reach him, the Xenolopl has sucked too many memories out of Jack and finally bursts. Small pieces of its skin rain down on the grass. Ianto ignores it and after reaching Jack, takes him in his arms.

 

IANTO  
Jack! Jack, can you hear me?

 

Jack lays motionless, but he is not dead. His breath comes strong and even. Slowly Tosh and Owen come nearer as well. 

Gwen also has returned from consoling the woman. 

 

GWEN  
I made sure the woman doesn’t remember anything. How did it go here? How’s Jack?

 

Tosh is still staring at her device.

 

TOSH  
In case you had any doubt, the Xenolopl is dead indeed, and I also can’t see any other life sign. Your universe should be safe.

 

GWEN  
If you want, this could be your universe as well, Tosh. You and Owen are welcome here.

 

TOSH  
We can’t just leave our people alone. Let’s talk about it later. I think Jack is waking up!

 

Jack groans as he regains consciousness. 

JACK  
Nnnnggghhhhh….

 

He looks around himself bewildered.

 

JACK  
Who are you? Where am I? What happened? Ow!

 

Ianto has pinched Jack.

 

JACK (WHINING)  
What did you do that for?

 

IANTO  
You know exactly what for! This is nothing to joke about.

 

Jack smiles.

 

JACK  
You’re right, I was only joking. Help me up.

 

Ianto helps Jack to stand up while the others gather even closer.

 

GWEN  
So did it work? You gave him only your bad memories?

 

JACK  
There’s still enough there. I wouldn’t want it all to be gone.

 

IANTO  
Do you remember the time you were buried under Cardiff for roughly 2000 years?

 

Jack visibly tries to concentrate, to remember. After a while he shakes his head.

 

JACK  
Not really, no. It’s a bit blurry. But it does not sound like something I would be missing!

 

IANTO  
What about… us? Do you remember us?

 

Instead of an answer, Jack just kisses him.

 

Finally everyone realizes that they have won another fight and that you could call that a happy end. There are lots of hugs and smiles and jokes flying around. 

 

OWEN  
Damn, should have asked Jack to lend me hundred quid. He wouldn’t remember it anymore…

 

**FADE OUT  
THE END**

 

Will they be able to save the other universe? Will the two halves of Torchwood teams continue to work together? Will Jack see Alice and Steven again? Are Tosh and Owen married? Will Jack and Ianto marry? To find out all the answers to those questions watch the fifth season of Torchwood. This is only the beginning. And remember: Nobody is ever really dead in science-fiction!

**Author's Note:**

> Have you written one of those challenge stories as well? Please let me know, I'd love to read them!


End file.
